Heretofore, there have been techniques of increasing a priority level of each of multiple users with a passage of time, the priority level being to be used to determine a user having a job to which a computing resource of a processor is to be allocated from among the multiple users. In one of the related techniques, the priority level is increased with a passage of time at a recovery rate depending on an amount of computing resource, which each user is allowed to use per unit time in response to an allocation of a computing recourse to a job. In another related technique, the date and time when a user will be allowed to make a firm reservation is calculated from reservation histories of the user, and a period from the date and time when the right will be executed to the date and time when a firm reservation will be allowed is set shorter for a user who has a larger number of reservation histories. Thus, opportunities to obtain reservations are evenly given to all the users. In a still another related technique, points to be paid for execution of a job are calculated based on an expected period of time for processing of the job and an entered deadline condition, and information on a registrant of the job is updated based on the calculated points.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-277041, 2004-295478, and 2006-048275.
However, with the related techniques, if computing resources at a future time instant are allocated to jobs that users have based on the priorities of the users at the current time instant, the computing resource at the future time instant may not be allocated in a manner reflecting resource distribution among the users. Specifically, at a time of allocation of the computing resources at the future time instant, the time has not elapsed yet. For this reason, increases of the priorities of the users depending on the resources distribution among the users with a passage of unit time may not be considered and resultantly the resource distribution among the users may not be reflected in the allocation.
An aspect of the embodiments is intended to provide a parallel computing device, a parallel computing system, and a job control method that enable allocation of a computing resource at a future time instant to a job that each user has, while reflecting resource distribution among users.